Earth Altar
The Earth altar may be found northeast of Varrock and south of the Lumber Yard. It is used to craft Earth runes from rune essence or pure essence, providing 6.5 Runecrafting experience. Access As with most other runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss. Players could also enter its ruins by using an earth talisman, an Elemental talisman, or an Omni-talisman. Players could also simply click on the ruins while wearing an earth tiara, Omni-tiara, a wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an Omni-talisman staff, or an earth talisman staff. Currently, the fastest way to get there is to used the Wicked hood's teleport, which could only be used 2 times, or 3 if all the Wicked robes have been purchased from the Runespan. The second fastest way is to break an earth altar teleport tablet. Both of these methods teleport the player just outside of the altar. The wicked hood can be obtained by talking to Tam McGrubor, and the teleport tablets by playing the Great Orb Project. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Earth runes in one visit is 1,012. This would be achieved by having 78 Runecrafting, giving a 4x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 3,289 obtained doing the above while wearing Earth runecrafting gloves. Combination runes It is possible to make Mud runes, Dust runes, and Lava runes while at this altar, but at a 50% success rate. This will result in less runes than normal being made. To make a combination rune, the player needs one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence, and 2 talismans. Note that you need to use the opposing rune on the altar to craft combination runes. Simply clicking on the altar would just result in regular elemental runes. Magic Imbue negates the need of a talisman. If the player equips a binding necklace, the success rate will increase to 100%. The necklace has a total of 15 uses before breaking. A charge is used each time a batch of combination runes is crafted, instead of each time the altar is entered or for each rune crafted. Tiaras An earth tiara may be created at this altar by having an earth talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 32.5 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Down to Earth Trivia *At the western-most point, players can see parts of the fire altar. *Using the orb of oculus, to the south one can see an infinite grass plain (similar to the grass in a POH), to the southeast, one can see the air altar, and to the east, one can see the Fire altar. *Making an earth tiara in the earth altar is a medium task in the Varrock Tasks and entering the altar is an easy task. *Using earth runecrafting gloves from Fist of Guthix and crafting earth runes here is sometimes considered the best method for training Runecrafting in F2P. *The earth altar used to be larger requiring two clicks to craft earth runes (one to see the altar and another one to craft the runes) but after a system update its size was reduced requiring only one click to craft earth runes once inside the altar. *The earth altar portal has a unique swirl pattern. Gallery File:Map Earth Altar.png|Map of the earth altar nl:Earth altar fi:Earth altar Category:Runecrafting Category:Locations